Titanium Squad Saga Book Three: Mandalorian Mayhem
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Chaos is raining down on Mandalore as Darth Maul and his cronies attempt to take over the planet and overthrow Duchess Satine. When Maul captures Satine and Padmé, it is up to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, and Titanium Squad to stop Maul and save the day. The question is, will they succeed or die trying?
1. Darkness on Mandalore

**Jedi Master 325 here with the third installment of the Titanium Squad Saga. Enjoy! :)**

 **Titanium Squad Saga Book Three: Mandalorian Mayhem**

 **Summary:** Chaos is raining down on Mandalore as Darth Maul and his cronies attempt to take over the planet and overthrow Duchess Satine. When Maul captures Satine and Padmé, it is up to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, and Titanium Squad to stop Maul and save the day. The question is, will they succeed or die trying?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the clone wars, but Titanium Squad is mine.

 **Chapter One**

It was a dark day on the planet of Mandalore. Ever since Darth Maul had overthrown Pre Visla and claimed leadership of Death Watch, crime had begun to spread all over the capital city. Duchess Satine had hoped that the matter could be resolved without the need to get the Republic involved. After all, she wanted Mandalore to remain neutral.

" Satine, is everything okay? You seem troubled." said Satine's sister Bo-Katan Kryze. Bo-Katan was once a member of Death Watch back when Pre Visla was in charge. She and a few other loyalists left after Maul took over and formed their own group, the Nite Owls.

" I don't know Bo, the peaceful times of Mandalore are falling apart right before our eyes. Darth Maul and his minions have been terrorizing our people to the point that they are demanding that we get the Republic to intervene." Satine said in a grave tone of voice.

" And you think that Republic intervention will only result in Mandalore being ripped of it's neutrality and be forced to participate in the war." Bo said as she looked out the window towards the city.

" Yes, and I would like Mandalore to remain neutral in this war. being a part of the war would only result in countless deaths and lots of suffering."

" Why don't you speak to your friend Senator Amidala about the situation. Perhaps she can come up with a diplomatic solution to this mess." Bo suggested.

" That's an excellent idea! I'll go contact Padmé and ask her to come to Mandalore." Satine said as she headed to the palace's communication room.

Meanwhile, in the dark underbelly of the capital city, a group of bounty hunters were waiting for their employers to show up. The group consisted of Cad Bane, Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, IG-88, and a recently freed Brick. Suddenly, two cloaked figures approached the group. it was Darth Maul and his brother Savage Oppress.

" What's the plan boss? Me and the others are wanting to attack the palace as soon as possible before the authorities discover us." Brick said, impatience laced in his voice.

" Patience there my friend. This plan of ours will show the Republic that Death Watch is one terrorist group that's not to be trifled with. Once Senator Amidala shows up, we will attack the palace and take her, the Duchess, and everyone else captive. If the Republic doesn't meet our demands, we'll execute the prisoners." Maul said in a commanding tone.

As everyone cheered for Darth Maul, they were unaware that he would end up betraying them to fulfil his desire of getting revenge on the jedi master who was the cause of his suffering, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two posted real soon.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. The Attack

**Here is chapter two of Mandalorian Mayhem. Enjoy! :)**

After arriving on Mandalore, Padmé was immediately escorted to the palace.

" It's good to see you again Padmé. I was hoping you could help me resolve this matter peacefully. Darth Maul and his allies have been causing chaos for my people." Satine said as they were walking down the hallways of the palace.

" If I could speak to the Chancellor about the situation, I'm sure that I could convince him to get the Jedi Council to get involved without sending in the Republic fleet and ripping Mandalore of it's neutrality." Padmé said in a calm tone of voice.

" I agree. Since Darth Maul is a Sith Lord, I feel the Jedi should be doing something about this." Satine said as they continued on with their walk.

Little did the two women know, they were being spied on by one of Maul's probe droids. It immediately transmitted it's data back to Maul who smiled evilly.

Later that evening, Maul and his cronies gathered outside the palace to put their evil plan into motion.

" Listen up, here's the plan. Bane, Fett, and Bossk will take out the guards on the outside. Dengar, IG-88, and Brick will disable the security alarm and take out as many guards as they can. Savage and I will deal with the Duchess and her guest."

As the guards were making their nightly rounds, they were ambushed and killed by Bane, Boba, and Bossk. Inside the palace, Brick disabled the alarm system while Dengar and IG-88 mowed down any guards who got in their way.

Hearing the screams of dying guards, Satine quickly had the doors to the throne room shut, only for a red lightsaber to cut open a hole in the doors, and in stepped Maul and Savage.

Two royal guards charged at them, only to be cut down by the two Sith. Bo-Katan charged at them intending to take Maul out first. But instead, she was lifted off of the floor and force-slammed into a wall. The impact of the hit immediately knocked her unconscious.

" Bo!" Satine screamed as she watched her sister fall to the floor. Padmé pulled out her blaster and fired a few shots at Maul, only for him to deflect them before yanking her blaster out of her hand. Realizing that they were outnumbered, Satine and Padmé had no choice but to surrender.

As the two women were cuffed and taken to the prison. Maul sat on the throne and ordered Savage to make sure the palace was secure. He then wandered down to the prison and walked into Padmé's cell.

The Senator was chained in a containment field and being beaten up by two Death Watch guards. They immediately ceased when Maul walked in.

" Leave us." He said in a dark tone of voice. The guards left immediately, knowing that Maul would kill them for not following orders.

As Maul approached Padmé, she spat in his face. Furious, he slammed his fist into her ribcage. She screamed in agonizing pain, for she felt at least six of her ribs were broken. Little did Padmé realize, this interrogation was about to become her worst nightmare.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Review and I will get chapter three posted.**


	3. Maul's Demands

**Here is chapter three as promised. Enjoy! :)**

As Padmé hung from her restraints, Maul was slowly growing impatient. So far, the Senator had resisted all of his interrogation methods. The Sith lord decided to give up and walked out of the cell. As he walked back into the throne room, Maul sat down on his throne and summoned for a guard.

" Get me in contact with Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant now!" Maul ordered. the guard nodded and sent out a transmission.

On Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine was listening to Maul's demands via holo-transmitter.

" You should know that we will not take kindly to such threats. If you do not release your hostages within the hour, I will have the Republic Armada breathing down your neck." Palpatine said in a demanding tone.

Maul just chuckled darkly at the Chancellor's cry of outrage.

 _" You are in no position to be making any demands, Chancellor. My demands are simple, tell Master Kenobi to come to Mandalore for one final duel. If he does not come to Mandalore within one hour, I will kill my hostages, starting with the Naboo Senator."_ Maul said as he ended the transmission.

As Palpatine sat at his desk, he summoned for Mas Amedda.

" Get me the Jedi Council now!" Palpatine ordered.

A few minutes later, the council was sitting in Palpatine's office listening to a replay of Maul's message from earlier.

" Chancellor, since Mandalore is a neutral system, I'm afraid we cannot get involved ." Master Windu said, not realizing that he just pissed Anakin off.

" Are you suggesting that we just sit here and let Maul not only take over Mandalore, but also murder a bunch of innocent people?! You're crazy!" Anakin shouted furiously.

" Calm down Anakin, I have a plan that might actually work. If you and I take a small group of clones with us to Mandalore, the people won't think we are invading them." Obi-Wan said in a calm tone.

" Very well Obi-Wan, you and Skywalker can take only six clones with you to Mandalore. I pray that you choose your men wisely." Mace said.

Anakin chose Captain Rex and Titanium Squad while Obi-Wan chose Commander Cody. As they boarded the Twilight and flew of to Mandalore, the group prayed that they weren't too late.

 **And that is the end of chapter three. Leave a review and I will get chapter four posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
